One Night
by JazminFujoshi
Summary: Ino was left to babysit her younger brother, inviting friends over turns out to be a bad idea when one of them takes interest in her little dei. (MalexMale) oneshot! AU. cute story give it a read! *re-written*


**hello people! I'm hear to spread the hidan x deidara fandom love! **

**disclaimer- **I do not own any of the characters!** (-_-.)**

**WARNINGS!- **this is a BL (boys love) turn back now if you don't like. also, a 18year old kissing a 13year old. rated mostly for hidan's potty mouth! some offensive language. underage drinking (only by the 18year olds). you have been warned**. **

***If you don't like boy on boy do not read. some may consider this shota-ish but I don't***

this was a spur of the moment oneshot so sorry for any misspelling or bad grammar. some things are intentionally misspelled to convey the character speaking.

* * *

It was a Saturday night. Ino was stuck at the house babysitting her little brother so their parents could have a night out. Being the irresponsible eighteen year old that she was, she decided to have a couple friends over. Knowing her parents, they definitely wouldn't be back till late tomorrow morning, so this was the perfect opportunity for a little slumper party.

The only pinch in her plan was her mischievous little brother, a cutie named deidara. Just like his sister he had a head of blond hair, large blue eyes, and naughty behavior that he picked up mostly from his older sibling. She was a bad enough role model for him, and now he was going to be surrounded by a flock of delinquents. At only thirteen, he still had some innocence and things he didn't understand, so having a bunch of hormonal teens spending the night wouldn't be the best idea. But Ino decided to go through with her plans, with the hope that her baby brother wouldn't have any interest in her affairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino ran to the door when she heard the doorbell ringing, and loud obnoxious banging that followed. Knowing immediately that it was her guest, only they could be that rude.

"I'm commin I'm commin! Quit making all that noise!" She screamed as she swung open the door. Seeing all her friends bunched up on her large porch, one of them presenting two cases of beer like an offering. The others carrying plasitc store bags filled with mostly junk foods.

"eeeeeeeeeeee! Hey guys! Come in come in." Ino stepped aside to let the group enter. "forehead I'm so glad you could make it!" She excitedly greeted her best friend Sakura, pulling her into a tight embrace while the rest of the gang made their way over to the couches to get comfortable. Setting up the drinks and foods on the little table in the center of the room, and flicking on the t.v. to find a horror clip they could use has an excuse to get close.

After ino finally released her pink haired friend from her death grip they both made their way over to the others chatting away about the latest gossip. None of the teens slightly concerned with the noise or mess they were making.

* * *

It didn't take long for deidara to notice all the commotion going on downstairs. He figured his sister would have friends over against their parents wishes, he tried to invite his best friend over too, but the other didn't want anything to do with the out of control high schoolers that would be there.

Deidara quickly left his room to investigate, he figured it would come in handy to have a little black mail on his sister for later, the thought of it made him grin. He made his way to the end of the hall, Looking down from the stair rails, he saw the group of high schoolers make themselves comfortable around the t.v. room. Some sitting on the couches and others on the carpet floor, with pillows and blankets scattered about. Among the group he spotted his sister, she was cuddling up to a guy who really stood out, with silver hair that was slicked back and tattoos like some kinda yakuza. To add to the scary appearance he had a loud foul mouth that could probably be heard by the whole town.

"Alright I found a movie! let's get this fucking party going! Hey, Ino,babe. how bout you girls go put on some sexy lingerie so we can have some fun ."

Ino flicked her companion on the forehead, glaring daggers at him. "Hidan shut up! My little brother is still here, I don't want him hearing that kinda stuff!" she yelled in a hushed voice.

At this discovery, the whole group turned and looked up to the second floor of the house where they figured the younger sibling to be staying. Though just before they could spot him, deidara managed to flee behind the wall next to the stairs.

The silence was broken by sakura, who had remembered meeting deidara a few years ago when he was still in elementary school. "aww where is the little guy! I haven't seen him in ages. How old is he now? He's gata be in middle school right? I bet he got soo handsome!

"well duhhhh! Great looks are strong in this families genes." Ino said proudly, she might have been a bad role model, but she was still very fond of her little brother. So it was no suprise when she jumped at the chance to brag about him.

"Hey how come I've never met your kid brother before?" Ino's friend tamari couldn't help but voice her feelings of jelousy that sakura had got to meet the mysterious sibling no one else knew.

"Because I didn't want my sweet dei to be tainted by you hooligans." Ino stated bluntly, only to get complaints and cries of defense from her friends who felt they weren't that bad. Ino knew she wouldn't hear the end of this if she didn't just give them what they wanted, she rolled her eyes and sat up straight. "FINE! I'll go find him... you guys can all meet him.. but don't say or do anything stupid! And keep the drinks out of sight."

Ino stood up and walked over to the bottom of the staircase ready to scream her brothers name, when she spotting the little blonde hiding behind the wall upstairs, his long hair giving away his position. She snorted at her brothers immaturity and walked up the steps to confront him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ino whispered beside her brothers ear startling him from his spot. Deidara thought she was going to scold him for spying but instead she ask "dei would you like to come say hello to everyone? They really wanna meet you."

Deidara's eyes widen from suprise, he couldn't help but wonder why his sisters friends wanted to meet him. " n-no way un. Why would I?"

"Oh come on deidara.. don't be rude. All you have to do is say hi, or are you being shy?" Ino teased. Knowing her brother wasn't as social as she was. But he would never back down from a challenge.

"I'm not shy un."

"Great! Then let's go." Ino said grabbing her brother's arm and pulling him along side her. Deidara nervously walked with his sister to the group that was lightly chatting away till he got there. The room fell silent for a moment, then screeching from the female friends nearly stripped deidara of his hearing.

"Oh wow ino, you two look so much alike! He's so pretty!" Ino's friend tenten had complimented.

Then came sakura's squeal "He's has cute as I remember! And his hair got longer, so beautiful!"

Deidara was blushing like mad at all the older girls surrounding him with awe, touching his hair and starring at his face. But his attention was drawn back to the silver haired guy behind them, accidentally making eye contact with the other male, deidara had trouble looking away from the violent color eyes that stared back. When he finally managed to pull his gaze away he could still feel the others eyes on him.

"soo guys, this is my adorable little brother deidara, and dei, these are my friends, you remember sakura right? She use to come by a lot when we were younger.. Well next to her is kakazu, then these two lovely ladies are tenten and temari, in the back is kiba and shino." Deidara felt slightly unsettled by all the unfriendly looking guys his sister choose to hang around, but he listened has she finished introductions.."then there's hidan.. Stay away from him.."

"hey, the fucks that spose to mean?" Hidan yelled in defense, Ino tried to ignore him, but he knew how to get on her nerves. "Kid you're welcome to come to me any time, for anything" he said directly at deidara, flicking out his tounge like a snakes.

"HIDAN YOU PERV! STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. LITTLE. DEI!" Ino pointed a threatening finger at her friend.

Deidara couldn't stop his face from turning bright red from the suggestive comment. So he just looked down at the floor trying his best to hide his embarrassment, and wondering why his heart started racing in his chest.

Sakura stepped in to try and defuse the situation before a fight broke out. "anyways... So deidara, how old are you now?"

"uhh.. I just turned thirteen un."

Sakura sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "wow, I feel so old, I remember being thirteen like it was yesterday! "

Ino laughed at her friend.. "we are not old.. not yet anyways, so let's start enjoying being young still." She smirked at the others, then turned back to her brother. "Okay dei, here's the deal, you can do whatever you want, eat whatever you like, and stay up all night, so long as you STAY up stairs. Got it?"

Deidara hated being patronized but he could take a hint. With a click of his tounge he turned to leave. "yeah, whatever un."

Deidara headed to the kitchen first, grabbing mostly junk food and some pop. Then headed to his room slamming his door shut and pulling out his video games.

It didn't take long for the older teens to lose themselves in alcohol, laughter and lust as the night went on.

* * *

Diedara had drowned himself in his video games, running on a sugar high from eating candy for dinner, he hadn't realize how late it had gotten. He had his game so loud he managed to drowned out any noise the others had made downstairs. Now with his game paused and his room silent he noticed there was no noise coming from downstairs. Checking his phone, the bright little screen showed that it was already three in the morning. And he noticed he had a missed text message from earlier, his best friend sasori reminding him of some homework they had to turn in on monday.

Well it was to late in the night to worry about homework now.

Instead deidara decided to see what his sister was up to. Quietly leaving his room he peeked down the steps first, he only saw a couple beer cans laying on the table and people sleeping everywhere. He quietly walked down the steps and looked around, blushing when he saw sakura and the guy named kakazu spooning under the same blanket on the floor.. And was she topless!? The young blond quickly looked else where, instead finding his sister on the sofa cuddled up with the yakuza guy, the sight made him feel annoyed. He had seen enough, he left the room to go into the kitchen for some water to settle his stomach from all that junk food.

He pulled out the largest cup he could reach and filled it to the brim with water, has he turned to head back upstairs he bumps into someone standing behind him. Spilling some of the water he just poured into a small puddle on the floor.

"s-sorry un"

"shit, that was my bad kid, shouldn't have snuck up on ya like that"

Deidara knew exactly who that voice belong to. And stood there with his body frozen, while his eyes glanced up to confirm what he already knew. Standing there in what little lighting the t.v. and windows had to offer was none other than the yakuza looking guy. Deidara felt his whole body tense up when the two made eye contact.

"well don't just fucking stand there" hidan said with a smile, "help me clean this shit up, where's the light? I can't fucking see."

Deidara moved to where the light switch was, clicking it on and brightening the whole kitchen, making it easier to locate the spill and paper towls to clean it up with. The only problem was that now deidara had to come face to face with the person causing him to have all these unexplained feelings. The two just stood again staring at each other, the older boy seemed like he had figured out some unanswered question. Meanwhile Deidara couldn't pull his eye's away from the others, standing frozen like a deer caught in lights, not sure what to say or do..

"hey... Kid ... You alright? Bitch got your tongue or something?"

"Un.. what?" For a moment deidara was taken back, blinking as he was pulled out of his daze. "Pffft hahahahahahah!" deidara couldn't help laughing at the inappropriate remark. He had never heard such language before. "What does that even mean!? who says those kinds of things un!? You're weird hahahahah"

"well well look who has a fucking voice, you were cuter when you were quite, kid."

"hey.. Stop calling me kid yeah, my name's Deidara.. I'm thirteen. I'm not a kid anymore un." He finally managed to talk normally. The older was a bit suprised by the sudden back talk, but seemed to be enjoying it.

"oh? Okay then.. _deidara_" hidan said stepping closer to the blond, a devilish smirk gracing his face.

Deidara blushed at the way his name was spoken. "yeah.. Well, s'cuse me, I gotta get the paper towels"

Has deidara tried squeezing between hidan and the counters, the older boy made no attempt to move away, just turning so his back was against the island counter and his front exposed, letting deidara's back side brush against him as the blonde pushed past, embarrassed.

Deidara grabbed the paper towels and turned back around, not wanting to have to try and get through the small space again he handed the paper towls to hidan . The older boy chuckled, but took the roll and began soaking up the water. It wasn't too much so it was quick to clean up.

"there, that's fuckin done. Now what to do?" hidan said turning back to deidara

"yeah.. Well I'm going back to my games un."

"hell what kinda games you got? Let me play with you"

That could easily be taken the wrong way.. And the way hidan was moving in close to deidara again... with that smirk again, made deidara believe he might have ment for it to be taken the wrong way..

"wh-what the hell! I- I'm not like.. That.." the blond claimed defensively.

" ha! Well that's fucking hard to believe when you keep staring at me, but don't worry.. I ain't gana jump you. So let me play a game or two, I can't fucking sleep."

Deidara hesitated.. he hated the fact that he was a little happy the older boy wanted to play his games with him, and he didnt want to pass up the chance. "fine, but I only have shooting games un"

"Shit. Fine by me."

So they headed upstairs, deidara leading the way to his room, and putting on a multiplayer game. The two spent about an hour enjoying each others company till hidan lost interest in the game and decided to pester deidara with questions.

"so you're thirteen, got a girlfriend?"

"no un" deidara answered, trying to focus on his game, but hidan wouldn't give up there.

*smirks* "boyfriend?"

"NO un"

"hahahaha ok ok." Hidan replied, and deidara almost thought that was the end of it.

"Have you ever dated anyone? I mean shit when I was you're age I was balls deep in cheerleaders and.."

"what the hell un, you say gross things ya' know.."

"gross? What kinda guy would think sex is gro..." hidan paused and stared at deidara for a moment "... wait.. don't tell me.. you... Your a VIRGIN! Hhahahahaha holy shit! no way!"

"n-no.. I never said I was!" Deidara yelled, looking away from his game to glare at hidan.

But hidan pressed on "so your not?"

"..."

"Well?"

deidara just stared at the controller in his hands.

"come on, you can tell me anything.. I'll keep it a secret"

At this point deidara turned off his game, realizing this conversation wasn't about to go away. setting the controller to the side, he glanced up to hidan with a serious expression. "If I tell you, you won't tell my sister yeah?"

Hidan raised an eye brow " do I look like a fucking snitch?"

Deidara took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

"well.. I haven't exactly been with a girl yeah.. But me and this friend... Well we were watching this video together un.. "

" you mean a porno? What, did you guys circle jerk to it or something?"

"Umm.. Yeah... but no we didn't Circle jerk to it un." deidara's face couldn't get any more red than it already was. "well we kinda did.. But to each other.. I mean we did it to each other.. Like we.."

"so you jacked each other off ?" Deidara was truly amazed at the lack of shame hidan seems to have " ... You sure you aren't fucking gay?"

Deidara couldn't really answer that. He has no idea how to tell if he was or wasn't.. and naughty thoughts he was having about how nice he thought hidan looked only made him more confused.

"oh... well do you got the hots for that friend?"

"no.. It was just a one time thing un. But I don't know if I swing that way or not.. I like girls, I think they are cute and stuff ... But sometimes, when I see an attractive guy, it makes me feel weird.. down there un."

"so.. Your still a virgin, and maybe a faggot..."

"hey! un" deidara didn't know if he was gay or not but he certainly didn't want to be insulted for it.

"So you got the hots for me then?" Hidan teased.

Deidara turned his head to hide his face from the other. "No way, why would I." The blond said while his ears were as bright red as his cheeks.

Hidan didn't believe him for a second, and moved himself closer, waiting to see how the younger reacted, when the boy made no attempt to flee, hidan thought he could push a little further. Now sitting right beside deidara, he reached out his hand and brushed a long strand of blond hair behind the boys ear, seeing his pink tainted cheeks, and blue eyes that avoided contact with his own violet ones. Hidan moved his hand onto deidara's cheek, letting his fingers slide down the boys heated face, down to his jaw, and over to his small chin. Pulling deidara's face towards his till they made eye contact, he paused, trying to read the blondes expression.

"I'm gana kiss you, better fucking tell me now if you don't want it kid." Hidan warned.

"..I'm not a kid un.." deidara said with his voice slightly shaken.

"heh ok, don't go fucking crying about it later."

Hidan leaned his face in closer to the blonds, till their noses were touching, looking at the younger boys light pink lips, he closed the space between them, feeling the blond tense up, has he started moving his lips, he was thrown off when deidara seemed to not know what to do..

Pulling away from the tantalizing lips of innocents, hidan had come to a realization.

"don't fucking tell me.. you never kissed anyone before...was that your first kiss.." he asked quietly. Their faces still close to one another.

"...um..." deidara seem daze out again, unable to answer the question has his attention was glued to the the others lips, as if he was silently asking for more.

When he didn't get any reply hidan pulled his face away to get a better look at the younger boy.

"you're shitting me.. You and your buddy jerk each other off and he didn't have the balls to kiss you?"

Deidara seemed to snap out of his daze at the verbal attack on his best friend. "Sasori's not like that un"

"Like what? Gay?" Hidan couldn't help feelig a bit annoyed at how quick the blond was to jump to the defense of another guy. " I'm pretty sure jerking off your male friend is gay.." hidan spat, but seeing an upset expression on the younger boys face made him feel a little bad.. "but hey if he didn't want a taste of the hottest blonde in town, his fucking loss then. "Hidan leaned back in smashing his lips on deidara's, hearing the younger boy give off a surprised moan. He started out just letting their lips play. Pressing them together then pulling them apart, once he thought the younger boy was getting use to it he let his tongue slip across those sweet lips to ask for entrance. Hearing the boy gasp in suprise, Hidan brought his hand up grabbing a fist full of blond hair, and pulled the younger boy away.

"just follow my lead, I'll teach you something nice" he whispered into the innocent ears.

Deidara couldn't reply seeing has hidan shoved his tongue into his mouth. Daidara didn't know what to do but he didn't want to stop either. Turning his body towards hidan so they could be more comfortable

They kissed for a while longer, hidan didn't try taking advantage of deidara or make any move to go further. He just kissed him till the boys lips were plump and swollen. When they finally pulled apart hidan just smiled down at deidara who's eye's were dazed and heavy.

"shit, that enough for tonight, let's get some sleep, you look exhausted and it's way past your bed time."

"I don't have a bed time un" deidara said annoyed. Still panting from their make-out session, he reached up and wrapped his arms around hidans neck, pulling the older male back down to him, he lightly pecked at hidans jaw, testing out his newly learned skill. Hidan humored the blond, taking control back he pushed the boys face to the side lightly nibbling his ear, being cautious not to leave any marks. Sliding his free hand under deidara's shirt and up his side, he let his fingers trace circles on the smooth skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. Deidara had laid his head onto hidan's shoulder, eye's shut and breathing heavy, he let his body melt under hidan's every touch. It was a something he had never felt before.

Hidan soon noticed that deidara's breathing had slowed and the blond was to comfortable, he was obviously sleepy, just in time, hidan didn't knkw how much longer he could hold back. "ok, bedtime" hidan slipped his hands under deidara's legs and around his waist. Pulling the boy up to his chest so he was holding him bridal style. "Up you go" Hidan walked towards the boys bed, tossing the blonde onto it, then climbing on the bed himself.

"I don't wanna go to bed un" deidara protested trying to sit up again, but hidan wasn't having it, and he wrapped his large arms around the younger boy pulling him down and pulling the blankets over them both. "Shhhh, sleep." Hidan commanded. Deidara finally surrendered when he realized hidan was staying with him.

"hey I didn't give you permission to sleep here un" the blond teased.

"shut the hell up, go to sleep before I rape you" hidan threatened, getting more comfortable has he pulled the blond against him and tryed to relax.

"Um.. hidan..." deidara finally said the older males name aloud.

"what now" hidan said into the blondes hair

"aren't you dating my sister? Why would you.."

"fuck no, were not dating, she's got some guy named sai she's fighting with right now, so she likes to get touchy with other guys to make him jealous or some shit like that. She wouldn't even put out for me tonight that bitch."

"... don't call my sister bad names you pervert.. Jeez I don't know how I could like someone like _you _un.

"hahaha was that just a confession? Your not so bad yourself kid, much cuter then that sister of yours. If only you we older I would have fucked you.. Guess we'll just have to wait on that."

"wh-who would want to sleep with you un!"

"don't worry sweety, I'll wait till your at least sixteen, till then I'll teach you the simple stuff. But for now, shut the fuck up and go to sleep or I really will rape you."

Deidara didn't know if hidan was kinding or not but he didn't want to push it. "Un. Ok.. goodnight"

"night kid"

Drifting off into a deep slumber deidara didn't wake till noon that day, when he did wake up hidan was gone, along with the rest of ino's friends. His sister managed to clean the house before their parents made it back home. After the whole thing deidara tryed asking ino when her friends left wondering if she saw hidan in his bed, but it turns out hidan got out of the room just as ino woke up, claiming he was just upstairs to use the bathroom. Deidara hadn't seen hidan for a week,and had no way to contact him, he obviously didn't want to ask his sister. As the days went by he started thinking maybe hidan was just taking advantage of him because he was younger. That thought broke his heart. He has no choice but to continue life like that night never happened, trying to get the older male out of his head.

* * *

One day, while deidara was on his way to school, his phone vibrated in his pocket, as he fished it out he noticed it was a message from an unknown number, he stopped to open and read the message.

_**Hey kid. :p long time no talk.**_

_**While you were sleepin i stole your phone to get your number.**_

_**I know it took a few day to get back to you but that's becuz ur fuckin**_

_**Annoying sister was sticking to me like glue. She finally patched things**_

_**Up with her BF. So if you still want those lessons in love, shit text me back.**_

_**I'll be waiting. ;]**_

_**-hidan**_

Deidara could not control the smile that erupted on his face has his fingers started moving over the keyboard.

**End.**

**AN: **well this is my second fanfic and I'm just trying to get some spotlight for myself. any reviews that are nice are more than welcome. please no yaoi hate. thank you for reading. I love shipping hidan x deidara. (^-^)


End file.
